Yona Dutton
Yona “Jerome” Dutton is a sim made by a fan and is Willow Collins' husband in Rags to Riches. He now lives with Willow in Creek Corner Cove, in StrangerVille, along with their sons, Koda and Kenai. Nita has moved out. Yona’s name means ‘dove‘ in Hebrew and is actually a girls name. Adulthood "Jerome" met Willow at a bar when she was out with her brother and their friends. They started to like each other so agreed to go on a date the following morning, but Willow was overdressed and explained that because they were rich, her family brought Willow her own bakery and did a lot for her, which put him off and they got into a fight, resulting in him walking out and the two not being interested in each other anymore. However, when Willow started living out in the wilderness, "Jerome" was worried and helped her, showing that even though their date went badly, they were still at least friends. In the second episode, "Jerome" cared more for Willow and gave her money to help her. Jerome also admired Willow for working on her own for money and selling at the tables. The two seemed to have become friends by this time. :) "Jerome" often came around to Willow's house to spend time with her and to check on the plants she had grown. When Jerome found out that Willow went on a date with Valentine Bloome - her biggest crush ever - "Jerome" was not impressed, knowing that Valentine broke Willow's heart and played with her feelings, but she still went on a date with him. However, since Willow was feeling so happy about her date, she was quite oblivious to what Jerome was saying, seemingly to have broken "Jerome's" heart a little. It was also revealed that "Jerome's" real name was Yona, but he goes by "Jerome". In the sixth episode, it was revealed that Yona may have a difficult life as he might not have anywhere to go. Yona was seen flirting with Willow a couple of times and asked her on a date, their second date. The two became romantic interests again. He also wanted to move in with Willow and her dog, Bjorn. In the following episode, Yona and Willow's improved gradually and they eventually had their first woohoo's together. Yona later moved into Willow's house, in Creek Corner Cove in StrangerVille and helped her sell items by creating sculptures. Yona's relationship with Willow increased again and the two had their first kiss. In the following episode, Yona met Willow's best friend Zendeya Zamora and Yona and Willow went out for drinks, where things continued to get flirty like earlier that day. However, Yona got angry from being drunk and how Valentine was acting around Willow. When Willow and Yona got home, he explained how he felt about Valentine, but Willow assured him he didn't have to get angry and the two had their first woohoo's together. After this, it was revealed that Willow was disappointed that she didn't get pregnant. Willow and Yona later became an official couple in the following episode and he met her brother Chase and sister Noelle. Yona and Willow decided to try for a baby and were successful. The baby was later born off-screen and was revealed to be a boy with the name Patrick - until it is renamed - and things started to look up for Yona and Willow, but things took a turn of events when they accidentally conceived their daughter Nita, who was born a few days later. Then Willow opened up 'The Momma Bear Bakery', Yona had to help with Koda and Nita as well as make furniture for the bakery, when the bakery first opened up, the two parents were going home at midnight, exhausted and starving and sometimes smelly. The Momma Bear Bakery's profits did go up so Willow and Yona could leave earlier. Yona proposed to Willow in the 16th episode of Rags to Riches series. Yona and Willow got married whilst she was in her third trimester, in their backyard. Willow then gave birth to her and Yona's second son, Kenai Collins. In episode 19, despite Yona being great with babies and young kids, he doesn't seem to be that great with teens and adults. This was seen when he took his son Koda fishing, but neither of them bonded much or spoke with each other. But later on, the family went on a camping trip and Koda was kidnapped! He was held ransom for $25,000. Yona and Willow worked extra hard at the bakery to obtain that money. Once they had it, Yona travelled to the place where Koda was and paid the money. Koda gave Yona a big hug to show his gratefulness and that he loves him very much. Yona returned Koda home safely. Trivia *Yona was made under the hashtag #claresiobhantownies. *He was Willow's first date. *He lost interest in Willow because of how different she acted and looked since the first time they met. **However, they still seemed to be friends despite the date. *His is unemployed. *He won the lottery in episode 38 of Broken Dream. *He seems to be highly skilled at fishing. *He might not have a stable family life as he comes around to Willow's all the time and that he is having sad times. *He and Willow became romantic interests again in the sixth episode. *There was a poll to ask if Yona should move in with Willow, and he did move in. *He is Native American. *Yona moved in with Willow in the seventh episode of Rags to Riches. *He was Willow's first kiss. *His real name is Yona, but goes by "Jerome". *Clare added the current picture of Yona and calls it U FINE BOI *Yona was respectful of willow's space *Clare was reluctant to add him back into the series after their bad date. *Yona's first time was with Willow and vice versa. *When Yona is drunk, he gets angry, just like Kaiden. *When Willow first got her chickens, Clare made Yona look at them while he was sick. *Yona and Willow have a baby together, in Rags To Riches #9. *Clare sometimes calls Yona Willow's husband even though they aren't married. *He and Willow got engaged in the 16th episode of Rags to Riches. *Yona is part of the Rags to Riches series. Category:Characters Category:Fourth generation Category:Male Category:Clare Siobhan Townies Category:Rags to Riches Category:StrangerVille Category:Farmer Category:Brunette Category:Green eyes Category:Parent Category:Elders Category:Dad